


Feelin' Myself

by janvandyne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvandyne/pseuds/janvandyne
Summary: After a break up, you introduce Bucky to all of your “friends.” (sex toys. they're sex toys.)





	Feelin' Myself

This is my contribution to [@emilyevanston](https://tmblr.co/mZVRYdAYVJMtQrf44gjH3DA)'s 1 year/ 2k blogiversary Cards Against Humanity Writing Challenge! Congrats, darling!

 **prompt:** having break up sex by yourself

* * *

“So, tonight is your first official night of freedom. Have any special plans?”

You look up and see Bucky standing in the doorway of your bedroom, leaning with one shoulder against the frame, arms crossed in front of his chest. You didn’t even hear him walk up, but now that he’s here it’s like he’s all around you, taking up all the space in the room, making it hard for you to breathe.

You’ve been living with Bucky for a little over a month now, after answering his ad for a roommate in the local newsweekly. You two hit it off right away, which was easy for Bucky, who has never met a stranger in his life. Harder for you, who blushes anytime Bucky’s in the same room with you.

“I was just thinking about that myself,” you reply, looking down at the box in front of you on the bed, averting your eyes from Bucky and that damn shirt stretched taut across his chest. “And I think I decided that I’m gonna have break up sex.”

Bucky perks up, pushing himself off the door frame. “Oh yeah?” he asks. “With who?”

“With Steve,” you reply with a shy smile, still not able to look at Bucky. “Or maybe Tony. Ohh, Thor!”

You do look up when Bucky starts to stalk toward where you’re sitting on the bed, his brows furrowed. “Who the hell are those guys?”

“Would you like an introduction?” you ask as you open the lid to the box and set it to the side.

You’re feeling a little bit more bold than normal, but you two are friends now, right? Even if Bucky does make your heart flutter more than any other man you’ve ever met. Even if he is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, with his square, stubbled jaw and his soft, pink lips. You two are… yeah, you two are friends.

Bucky sits down on the bed opposite you, the box between the two of you. He crosses his long legs, still in light jeans. No shoes, no socks, he looks soft and relaxed and way too much like he belongs there.

“This is Tony,” you tell him, pulling out a deep red and gold vibrator from the box. “He’s my personal favorite.”

It takes Bucky a second, but then he throws his head back and laughs like what you just said was the funniest thing in the world. Your cheeks heat up at his reaction. You’re embarrassed but also more at ease. Bucky tends to make you feel that way.

“There’s also Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and –“ You pull out a huge dildo that your best friend bought for you as more of a gag gift than anything, “Bruce.”

Bucky takes the dildo from you, wide-eyed. He holds it with two hands and wiggles it, making the shaft swing back and forth. You grab at it, but Bucky moves it out of your reach. You lunge at him, trying to get the dildo back, but Bucky holds it up, out, back, anywhere you can’t get to it, hand on your chest to keep you away.

Eventually, you give up and sit back, almost out of breath and laughing.

“And where’s Bucky?” he asks, pointing the tip of Bruce at you, accusatory.

You roll your eyes at him. “What,” you reply, “like you got a pocket pussy with my name on it?”

He pokes you in the chest with Bruce. “Maybe I do.”

“Shut up,” you laugh, swatting the dildo away from you.

“Nah, I’m just joking,” he says. He tosses Bruce back into the box and pulls out Clint, inspecting the smooth black silicone. “I don’t have anything like this.”

“Nothing?” you reply. “Not even a vibrator?”

“What’s a vibrator supposed to do for me?”

You bite your bottom lip, your mind going a mile a minute as you think of exactly all the things that a vibrator could do for Bucky Barnes. Maybe you could  _show_ him?

You pick Tony back up and turn him on, a soft hum wafting through the air as he starts to vibrate. The reaction it gets out of you is Pavlovian - your heart rate speeds up, your breathing turns shallow, and you feel a dull throb between your legs. He is your favorite after all.

“Give me your hand,” you say to Bucky, and he does without any question, his palm facing upward, the back of his hand in your palm. The soft skin of his natural arm is exposed to you and he flinches away and little when you lightly place the vibrator against his inner wrist.

“Je _sus_ ,” he sighs. “I felt that in my toes! Do it again!”

You place the vibrator against his wrist again, but this time Bucky is prepared for it. You can feel the vibrations flowing through his hand to your own, up your arm, through your body. And from the expression on his face, he can feel it too.

You slowly slide the vibrator up his arm, across the thin skin on the inside of his elbow. You watch the rise and fall of his chest, your gaze travelling up to his lips, parted. Up even further to his eyes, bright blue-grey, trained on your own.

“Feels good, huh?” you ask, breathless and he hums in agreement. Then you say, “Imagine this, but instead of your arm, it’s your –“

“ _Yeah_ ,” Bucky replies.

You swallow down your nervousness. “This is why Tony’s my favorite,” you continue. “The deep, rumbling vibrations. The smooth, sexy red. He can make me come over and over and over again.”

Bucky places his metal hand on your thigh, squeezes, leans forward in your space. His eyes are thunder-cloud blue now, dark and stormy. He smirks, bottom lip between his teeth, the plump skin bitten red. Vibrations are still pulsing through the both of you, connecting you, drawing your body closer and closer to his.

“Yeah?” He says again, his natural hand grabbing your wrist, his fingers sliding up to take the vibrator from your grasp. “ _Show me._ ”


End file.
